Got to Believe in Magic
by PinkBlackOrange
Summary: Sakura is a wedding planner whose always the bride's maid but never the bride. Sasuke is a photograher who never believes in commitments. What whould happen if the person that they have been looking for were right under their noses?


This fic is based on one of my fav movie. Some scenes would be somewhat change for the better of the story. The characters here especially Sasuke won't be based too much on the original characters of the movie cuz if they would they'd be too OOC.

This is dedicated to you **RICO YAN!** God bless your soul!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot. Yecks I'm sooo not creative anymore! LOL!

_**Got to Believe in Magic **_

**Chapter 1: Looking for Prince Charming**

'_RIIIINNNGG!!!' _

"Mmmm…" A 24 year old pink haired girl, or more properly, woman slowly woke up from a wonderful nights sleep. A smile was placed gracefully on her face as she got up from her bed.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

'_RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!'_

"Ahhh!!" A 24 year old raven haired boy or man rapidly got up from his bed. Wearing only shorts he quickly went to his bathroom next to his room.

Back to Sakura…

Sakura sighed. _'What a beautiful day for a wedding.'_ She thought dreamily and started brushing her teeth.

'_Brush brush brush'_

Onto Sasuke…

'_Brush brush brush…… brush brush!''_

Sasuke brushed his teeth hurriedly. A scowl on his face while looking at his reflection on the mirror in front of him. _'Wedding? Happily ever after? True Love? Bah! Maybe in the days of my ancestors but not these days. It doesn't exist anymore.'_ He thought in contempt.

"AAW!!!" And screamed in pain. He accidentally had brushed too hard on his gums.

**KARMA!**

Back to Sakura…

She wiped her mouth after brushing her teeth still having that smile on her face. _'Someone got lucky.' _

Onto Sasuke…

He rubbed the soap bar on his body as the water continued to flow from the shower. _'Someone got idiotic.' _

He turned the water to full blast. "Awww!" The water hit his eyes.

**KARMA!**

Back to Sakura…

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Where are my shoes?" She searched high and low in her room for newly bought shoes but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. This would make sense since there were hundreds of shoe boxes in her room.

_Flash:_

"_Sakura! Look what I've found." A woman in her middle age dangled a pink colored shoe to a 8 year old pink haired girl wearing a princess outfit. It was her birthday and she wanted to dress like a princess._

_The young girl smiled at her mother. "But where's my prince?" She asked as her mother went nearer to her._

"_Someday you'll find your prince." Her mother said charmingly, she placed the slipper on her daughter's foot. A perfect fit._

"_And we will live happily ever after!" She danced around in happiness at the thought of finding her prince one day._

_Another Flash:_

_10 year old Sakura looked teary eyed while reading her fairytale book in their garden. She lifted her face and asked in a teary voice, "Is it true? Did Prince Charming left Cinderella?" _

"_It's true Sakura. He got annoyed that even in their sleep Cinderella wanted her glass slipper to be with her." A 10 year old raven haired boy said on top of a tree with his camera._

'_Flash'_

_He took a picture of a bird on another tree._

"_What about Snow White?"_

"_Her prince also left her. He freaked out when he saw their children came out looking like the seven dwarfs."_

"_But what about Sleeping Beauty?!"_

"_She slept for a hundred years, didn't she? Whew… that girl must've had bad breath!" _

"_Wha… Wha…Whaaaaa!!!!" Sakura cried and cried. What a horrible thing for a girl believing in 'ever after' to go through. _

_End Flash: _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto waited at the church for his friend to finally come. And so he did. "Yo! Sasuke the weeding is about to start!"

"I over slept." He reasoned while climbing up the few steps up the church.

Naruto grinned at his friend. "You're starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up dobe." He retorted, not liking to be compared to their ex-sensei, who was always late and gave off lame excuses. The one and only sensei that had the guts and patience to teach them about photography.

"Whatever. Look, here they come." The blonde pointed out to the nearing white car. Sasuke prepared his camera for an upcoming shot of the groom while Naruto went to wait for the bride's car to stop at the church.

The white car stopped at the front of the church. The groom came out wearing a white tuxedo and a smile, shockingly, on his lazy face. With his hair style still on a tight high ponytail Nara Shikamaru walked into the church with his Best friend and Best Man Akimichi Choji.

Sasuke had set his camera for a shot of the groom when…

_Shikamaru was wearing an orange prison dress, his hands were handcuffed. Choji was dragging him to the church as Shikamaru struggled to get loose. Policemen were surrounding him; watching his every move._

Sasuke let down his camera, a confused look on his face but Shikamaru was smirking at him wearing his white tuxedo and went inside the church with Choji with no handcuffs, no policemen, no orange prison dress.

"But…?" Sasuke muttered, confused. What the hell was that?

**After that…**

Sakura walked out of another white car. She looked beautiful in her white gown. She looked around her for any familiar faces outside the church for the wedding. She herself felt beautiful.

She grinned at the feeling that today was going to be a great one and slammed the car door shut, right at the face of the bride, Yamanaka Ino.

**Let the wedding begin…!**

She walked on the church's isle with a dreamy look on her smiling face. Even though she wasn't the bride just walking there made her felt so happy… so content… so complete… so-

She slipped…

"HAAAAA!!!" And her scream followed.

"Sakura!" Her brunet best friend tried to help her stand up. But as soon as Sakura stood she fell again to the floor.

"Sakura what's happening to you?" Her best friend, Ten-ten, asked worriedly at her. Other people looked at them strangely. Finally Sakura stood firmly up. "I'm fine… I'm Ok…" she assured to the people around them with questioning looks. She smiled forcedly at them. As she faced the front with a look of humiliation and shame on her face.

A flash of a camera came her way.

Sasuke had taken a picture of her. He smirked at her, a look of mockery on his face. At that point Sakura growled at him in her anger.

'_Flash'_

He got that one as well. Nice one!

**Afterwards!**

Ten-ten was worried. As she looked at her best friends face she just couldn't hide the look of worry for her friend. Oh, she knew what the pink haired girl was thinking.

Sakura watch the bride walked down the isle. She imagined herself being in her place. In her dream wedding gown. Walking down the isle to her prince charming to be with him forever and ever and …

'_Flash'_

Sasuke watch her with that very same smirk. "Tsk Tsk Tsk…" He said with his head moving left to right, a silent show of mock pity for her.

With that Sakura bursted into flames. Anger radiating from her in waves and about to murder the damn Uchiha but …

'_Flash'_

"Nice pose Sakura." He said mockingly and left.

Ten-ten mustered up all her strength in trying to stop her bestfriend from killing the Uchiha and making a scene during the wedding. And that would not be a good thing considering Ino is the bride.

'_**TEN-TEN WHY DID YOU LET WIDE-FORHEAD GIRL RUIN MY WEDDING???!!!!!! WHY ON MY WEDDING!!!! ON **__**MY**__** WEDDING!!!!!!'**_

She shivered. An image of a fuming Ino screaming her head off in her wedding gown came into her mind. NOT PRETTY!

**Afterward!**

Sasuke stood in front of the crowd to where he was about to take a picture of the couple in their vow of commitment before the priest. Preparing his camera for the exact moment the groom to say the words 'I do.'

The middle aged priest faced Shikamaru. "Do you Nara Shikamaru take Yamanaka Ino for better or worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Sasuke took a shot and then…

"_NO!" He looked up at the guy who stood and proclaimed._

"_NO!" Another said to the groom. Suddenly a few more guys stood and started screaming their protest. _

"_DON'T DO IT"_

_Ring boys stood waving placards in their hands that said in bold blue and red letters. __**'NO WAY!' **__and __**'SAY NO!' **__and__** 'DON'T SAY YES!' **_

_Every single guy in the church was now screaming!_

"_DON'T DO IT"_

"_SAY NO!"_

"_NO!"_

"_NO!"_

_It was like a rally!_

"_NARA!!" Ino's father stood and had a machine gun at hand. "MARRY MY DUAGHTER YOU PRICK OR SUFFER!!!!"_

_The couple only stared at the crowd in shock at what was happening._

_Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small grin. So they were all thinking the same way he was. He was silently cheering them on in their protest. Greatly approving on what they were fighting for._

_Shikamaru spoke. Everybody was quiet._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_And his answer was--…_

"_I __do__…"_

_Back in orange prison dress. Lock him up and throw away the keys. Say goodbye to FREEDOM Shika-kun!_

_FREEDOM was waving goodbye… BYE BYE!_

Sasuke grunted in annoyance and disappointment. _What a stupid answer!_ He thought.

"Oi Sasuke?" Naruto came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" Said a confused Uchiha. As he looked back at the scene things were normal as if nothing had happened. The priest had finished asking Shikamaru and was onto Ino for the vows.

"But…" Said Sasuke, looking clueless.

"Mmm…? Well?" Naruto moved to the church isle. Suseke scratch the back of his head and followed.

**Afterwards!**

Sakura, being the bridesmaid, sat at the front of the isle along with the other people included in the weeding. As always in every weeding she had that dreamy look on her face meaning she was once again imagining that it was she who was being wed with the man of her dreams and in the weeding gown of her dreams.

The priest began his asking of the vows. "Do you Yamanaka Ino take Nara Shikamaru for better or worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"_NO!" _

_Sakura turned her head at the voice who spoke. _

"_TO HELL NO!!!"_

_Confusion hit her. What were they doing?_

"_No way! No way!" _

_Sakura stared in shock. What was everybody doing?_

"_Stop this!"_

"_Don't do it!"_

_Even Sasuke and Naruto were booing!_

"_BOO!!!"_

"_STOP THIS WEDDING!"_

_Sakura looked back at Ino. She held a teary pathetic look on her face. Shikamaru just shrugged and smirked as if he liked what was happening._

_She couldn't handle this anymore!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!!!!"

The priest stopped talking. People stopped to stare and the bride and groom stare at her as if she grown two heads.

Sakura looked around her. Everything was normal. Nobody was screaming. Nobody was protesting. Sasuke and Naruto stood at a corner. Shimaru wasn't smirking.

What the hell?!

'_Flash'_

"Nice one Sakura." Sasuke commented dryly.

------

Ino smiled broadly. "Alright, everybody get ready."

At the garden after the weeding Ino prepared to throw the bouquet to the still single women in the occasion. Including our dear dear Sakura-chan, who was treating it like it was a 100 meter dash race. Of course as the belief goes who ever catches the bouquet of flowers will become the next one to get married. And so…

One your march!

_Everybody lined up…_

Get set!

_On their position…_

GO!!!!

_And run!_

Gowns and heels on hand as they dashed…..!!!! Sakura was in the lead!!!!! She was going to get there first! To get the prize! The flowers! The prince!

THE FINISH LINE!!!!!

_Of course this was just all in her head. _

She had it… had it… catch it…

'_Almost there!'_

Until a small glitch.

Sasuke came in for a shot, hit Sakura in the process, missing her chance to catch the bouquet, the prize, the prince, the FINISH LINE! … and Tenten caught it instead. Tenten screamed for joy not noticing that her bestfriend was on the ground trying to claw the annoyed Uchiha to hell.

"I HATE HIIIIMMMMM!!! His nothing but a worm that I would love to trample and squish to death!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She raised her hands dramatically causing Teneten to be hit at the back of the car accidentally. Sakura gave her an 'I'm sorry' look for her actions but still that didn't calm her down.

"Come Sakura; don't be angry at the guy. I mean he did help us in getting more clients besides form our friends because of his pictures." Tenten reasoned out.

"Tenten has a point." Hyuuga Neji voiced out on the drivers seat for the first time since they ride back home form the wedding.

"Why can't we get other photographers instead of Naruto-baka and Sasuke-teme?!" Sakura screamed.

"Because other agencies are usually fully booked during this time of the year." Teten said as she continued to eat the take home cake she got from the wedding. "You have to admit that our group of friends would rather have Sasuke and Naruto as their photographers then anybody else. Their shots are good anyway. Did you see the pictures he got from Asuma and Kurinia's wedding?"

Tenten ranted. Oh yes Sakura remembered it all too well. Kurinia had got remarried to Asuma after their third anniversary. They had a garden wedding and that garden had a pool which she had fallen into by accident during the wedding march which Sasuke had the chance of the getting the damn picture of which was posted at a local wedding magazine.

"ENOUGH!!!" Sakura blew her head off. She was sooo angry at the bastard and her friends still made good comments about the prick! "I DON'T CARE! His annoying His annoying His annoying His annoying!!!!"

But her friends just sighed. This was normal after every wedding.

"Weren't you going to get Sasuke for your wedding Tenten?" Neji asked out of nowhere while looking at Tenten by the rearview mirror. The girl almost chocked on the cake she ate. But Sakura didn't notice any of their conversation and turned to the back seat to get her purse but stopped dead as she saw the bouquet of flowers Tenten caught earlier and felt a tug of envy. She could have been the one who caught it if it wasn't for the son of a bitch!

Sakura looked up to see Tenetn look at her with a big 'IM SO SORRY' look. Sakura smiled assuredly at her. "It ok Tenten. I don't need a bouquet of flowers to get married."

Tenten smiled weakly at her all knowing that her bestfreind was still disappointed. And to think she still had something else that could disappoint her even more.

Sakura turned to Neji who was still busy driving. A pretty smile plastered on her lips. "How about you Neji-kun?" She asked oh so very sweetly. "Do you also want to get married this year?"

Neji turned to face her for a split second before going back to facing the road. "What?"

Sakura smiled again. "You got the garter remember?"

But Neji didn't answer her question. "What about you Tenten?" He asked at the after mentioned girl. "You got the bouquet remember?" and smiled ever so slightly at her. Tenten continued to eat her cake acting as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Is there somebody that you happen to have eyes on marrying?" Sakura asked innocently.

Neji looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think so."

Sakura looked at her bestfriend with her mouth wide open. 'Tenten.' She mouthed to her. Tenten on the other hand still smiled weakly at her. She was so so sure it was her he was talking about.

'_OH MY GOD! This could be it!'_

She let her cool up before talking to the coffee haired man again. "So… what are you waiting for?"

"For her to say yes."

"Have you tried it?"

He didn't answer. Sakura took this as a no.

"Oh come on Neji-kun all you have to do is say it. Say it! Say it-"

"I tend to." Neji said directly at her.

"Ok." She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride but her heart beat was the faster it she had on record.

'_This could be it!!!'_

"Mommy!" Sakura lifted a black and white picture of a middle aged woman with shoulder length hair. Even though her mud packed face crumpled by her wide smile she couldn't stop herself. "My prince has finally found me!" She hugged the picture every so tightly and giggled.

This was the beginning!

A/N: Waha! Got to believe in magic is my fav movie. I'm sure my fellow kababayan knows this movie oh so well.

This I think was the last movie Rico Yan stared in before he dead. Huhuhu… I was sooo shock when I heard he was already dead! He was like an idol to all young teens like me.

Bless you soul Rico… We all love you!!!


End file.
